The Girlfriend
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Finn has a new girlfriend and everyone is wondering just what and who she is. A series of one-shots with D/s dynamic both softcore and midcore ranging from ratings T to M.
1. My Best Friend's Girlfriend is A Mystery

Disclaimer: i do not own Glee or its characters. I only own Olivia.

* * *

 _My Best Friend's Girlfriend is a Mystery_

* * *

Puck knew only three things about Finn's new girlfriend; which wasn't much.

He knew she was different from Rachel and Quinn. The girl walked around the halls of McKinley without a care in the world. She would sway those pretty little hips and Puck couldn't lie, he was envious. Not jealous of Finn, the dude deserved to be happy after the bullshit he, Quinn and Rachel had put him through during sophomore and junior year. He still didn't know the full details of why Berry and him broke up but the mooneyes she was giving him didn't go unnoticed by Olivia.

That was her name. Olivia, she never really gave out her last name. Finn called her Livvy with the a goofy smile but other than that, he almost always called her by her Olivia. He also noticed that she wasn't too big on public affection, no making out in the hallway. Finn carried her books, following behind her like a devoted puppy. Occasionally she let him hold her hand. Most of the time, she kept her hand on his thigh, or she would run her nails along the nape of his neck and Finn would shiver. Artie once commented that it was a bit kinky. It only brought a smile to both Olivia and Kurt's faces.

That was another thing he knew about her. She knew Kurt. She knew Kurt before she knew everyone else. When asked about it, they both said they met online two years ago and agreed to hang out the summer they met. They kept in touch regularly.

A third thing he knew, and this wasn't even really a big factor to Puck, but Quinn loved to throw this one out there. She was a girl of color. Pretty mocha skin, lush curls, hazel eyes that held a warmth to them when she looked at Finn. To everyone else, she was guarded, expect with Kurt. She was warm with Kurt. She was tiny too but her tininess only added onto her cuteness. Her skin color meant little to Puck, he liked her because of her personality and how she kept Finn on his toes.

She didn't belittle him. She lifted him up, even offered to help Puck with his grades. Shuester liked her because while she wasn't a member of glee club, she helped Finn with dancing and improving his range. Like right now, Puck sat as he watched Olivia play the piano. Finn loomed over her like the giant he was, his eyes bright as she hummed softly.

"Do you get it?" Olivia asked, stopping her playing.

"Yes I do," he answered.

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "Good," Olivia praised. That was another thing he noticed. Olivia praised him when he showed improvement. Finn leaned and sighed when her hand caressed his cheek. "Perhaps I should reward you tonight."

"Would you?" Finn asked. "Do I deserve it?"

Olivia frowned. "Those petty little dears really did ruin you, pup."

Pup. She always called Finn pup. Or dear. Darling too, but only when she was being really affectionate.

"I just thought-"

"I know you thought," Olivia said. Her voice was even, but Puck could hear an undertone of something else. She sighed when Finn winched at her tone. Her other hand came up and she cupped his face. "Finn, look at me."

He looked down at her through half lidded eyes. "Yes Olivia?"

"You don't need to ask me if you deserve it," she said. "You're improving greatly."

"Am I?"

"My dear you have a 3.5 GPA at the moment," she grinned. Puck's eyes shot up to his hairline. A 3.5 GPA? Holy shit, was this chick a fairy god girlfriend or something? He noticed Rachel and Quinn glaring at the couple from the doorway. Rachel's mouth dropped open when Olivia brought Finn closer and kissed the corner of his mouth, very close to his lips. It was the closest they all got to see them get this affectionate.

The two were very private; but ever once and awhile, there was always light touches or soft commands. Sometimes there would be praises and sometimes disappointments. The disappointments were rare though with Finn. Coach Beiste had seen grate improvement in his game.

"Aww look!" cried Brittany as she came into the choir room. "Finny and Livvy!"

Olivia turned towards the blonde. "Hello Brittany dear."

Brittany came over and kissed her cheeks. Olivia returned the favor. "Are you staying for practice?"

"I did promise Finn I'd stay to watch his practice today. I don't have work tonight."

Work, another thing they didn't know about her. She was a very private person. He knew she worked out of town, near the wealthier off. Rumors went around that she was a high end escort or private tutor. Kurt knew what she did but kept tight lipped. At the thought of Kurt, Puck turned his head towards the diva in mind. He was sitting with Sam, chatting it up as usual. He knew something was going on there. Sam had always been lovesick with Kurt, but he kept to himself. After Blaine broke up with Kurt in the summer because Kurt wouldn't just let loose, he had been single for a while. With Sam back, he and the diva had been closer than ever.

Puck knew Sam was set on dating Kurt. The only hallway declaration that happened upon Sam's return had brought of some almost bullying with the jocks. Sam had stood his ground though and Coach Sylvester was hellbent on tracking down all who tried to bully another student.

"Hello Olivia darling!" Kurt called as he came in. Olivia removed herself from Finn and giggled when Kurt lifted her up and spun her. He set her down, smoothing out her skirt and kissed both her cheeks. "You look exquisite as usual. I hope Finn's behaved himself."

His words were light and playful, like he was telling some inside joke.

"When isn't he?"

Puck seriously wanted to know what was going on there.

"Alright everyone, let's get started!" Shue called as he walked in the door. He beamed in Olivia's direction. "Hi there Olivia, joining us today?"

"Just watching," she answered. Everyone knew Shue had been trying to recruit her since Mercedes left. Olivia had declined over and over again. Everyone took their seats and Puck watched from his seat in the last row as Finn offered Olivia to sit in his normal chair. She declined, telling him. "Sit in your sit, pup."

"Where are you going to sit?" Santana asked.

Finn took his seat and his eyes widened as Olivia took a seat on his lap. She crossed her legs and wrapped an arm around his neck, her nails resting on the nape. That was a new one for everyone.

Except Kurt who was once again smirking in their direction.

"I'm comfortable here," she smiled and kissed Finn's jaw. "Aren't I pup?"

"Yes Olivia," he answered.

As rehearsal started Puck had come to a decision. He was going to uncover the mystery behind his best friend's girl.


	2. Interesting People: Rachel

Disclaimer: i do not own Glee or its characters. I only own Olivia, whose appearance is based of Jessica Parker Kennedy's portrayal of Max from Black Sails.

I'm glad this story is getting some looks. Reviews would be nice, please as I'd like to know what you guys think. Thank you all for reading! :)

Sadly no lemony action in this chapter...however I can promise that chapter four will be quite hilarious and lemony-ish.

* * *

 _Interesting People  
_

Rachel

* * *

Rachel Barbara Berry was an interesting person. However since her arrival in Lima at the end of July, the smaller girl had been trying her hardest to find out as much as her ex-boyfriend's new girlfriend. Granted Olivia herself was still wondering just what it was that drew her to Finn Hudson. She was currently wondering that as she sat in her History class, scribbling down her notes. Her phone rested beside her folder on silent. She wouldn't get many texts from Finn during the day unless he was asking her a question or updating her on something. She smiled fondly at the thought of her boyfriend.

Out the corner of her eye, she could see Rachel staring at her. Her eyes were narrowed in a curious scowl, while her upper lip was curled up. It made her look like a Hobbit. She wasn't being insulting, it was just what Rachel reminded her of. Rachel was many things: ambitious, creative and quite talented. It was a shame she was so egotistic and thought Finn would boost her popularity. She would be better off on her own and Olivia knew she was going to realize that long before graduation.

As Ms. Nawly released them from their lecture, Olivia started packing up her things. She was putting away her folder when her screen lit up with a message from Kurt.

 _Fabary is pestering me with questions about you, dear. It's becoming a pain._

Olivia sighed softly as she slung her bag over her shoulder. How could she forget about Quinn? The blonde seemed to have it out for her more than Rachel. From icy glares to Quinn's biting insults and quips about her, Olivia knew this wasn't going to be a peaceful school year. Quinn had started nasty rumors about her, saying she was an escort and that she had an older man as a lover.

Neither of those were true. She had been with only three boys and one girl since entering her teenage years. Finn was currently her third boyfriend but unlike her past conquests, he wasn't testing her out like her last ones. He had instantly been drawn her to her the moment he saw her leaning against her car in Burt's shop.

Quinn had been the first of his glee mates that she had met; while out on a tour of Lima at night. He had offered to take her out but didn't want to call it a date because he wanted to know her first. He wanted to court her, be open. Quinn had shown up just before she had opened up about herself. She could remember how cold of a stare Quinn had sent her upon their introduction. Without so much as a smile to either of them, she left to join her mother at their table.

Ever since then, she had been very bitter.

"Olivia."

She turned her head towards Rachel. "Good afternoon, Rachel. How is everything?"

Rachel blinked in surprise. Olivia was always so kind to her, even when Rachel came off as rude. "I...I have been meaning to talk to you about Finn."

Olivia gave a nod. "Walk with me? I was heading to see Kurt."

"Of course," Rachel said. They walked out the classroom and into the hallway.

"Does it bother you?"

"Pardon?" Rachel asked.

"My relationship with Finn," Olivia said as they walked. "Does it bother you? I know with Quinn it's quite an eyesore."

"I'm worried for him."

Worried? Olivia never would have guessed that one. "How so?"

"Well for one, I don't know you. I know almost everyone at McKinley but you're a shroud of mystery. You keep to yourself."

Olivia smirked. "I do suppose if I told you the truth, you'd probably feel more at ease. However that would require me getting Finn's approval as well."

"The truth?" Rachel asked, watching as Olivia pulled out her phone and typed a message to Finn. They stopped at Rachel's locker, allowing her to put away her things. Both girls shared a free period with Kurt, Finn and Puck. Her phone buzzed a few minutes later and Olivia turned to Rachel.

"Ms. Berry, how much do you know about BDSM?"

Rachel dropped her folder, her mouth opening in shock.

Olivia smiled; Rachel Barbara Berry was a very interesting person indeed.


	3. A Little Different

Disclaimer: i do not own Glee or its characters. I only own Olivia, whose appearance is based of Jessica Parker Kennedy's portrayal of Max from Black Sails.

I'm glad this story is getting some looks. Reviews would be nice, please as I'd like to know what you guys think. Thank you all for reading! :)

Sadly no lemony action in this chapter...however I can promise that chapter four will be quite hilarious and lemony-ish.

* * *

 _A Little Different  
_

* * *

Ever since she was ten years old, Olivia Clark often wondered why she was so different from most girls.

Girls her age were chasing after boys, even though they said they were icky. Olivia never did that. She just started at them, wondering so many things. Like how she liked when they were on their knees or the time in the fifth grade when Tommy Lowe from the classroom next to hers came up to her and apologized for stealing her lunch. She had told him she didn't accept it and then he started crying and begged.

He begged her to accept her apology, cried because if she didn't he would get in trouble. Part of her wanted to let him get in trouble, make him understand what he did was wrong and he needed to be punished. But another part of her liked what she saw. Tommy, all teary eyed and snort hanging from his nose as his shoulders shook with his sobs. She had forgiven him, but only because the teacher was coming over.

If they hadn't, she would have let him cry until he couldn't anymore before she accepted.

As she grew up, she noticed that she never chased boys. She hunted them; picking out the ones that peeked her interest. Not many guys liked her because they thought she was kind of scary. The way her eyes were always calculating, or how she walked with so much confidence. The first boy to ever really like her back was a boy named Carter.

He had seemed sweet enough. He walked her to class, tried to be the one in charge. She remembered once, they were thirteen years old, when he was kissed her on his bed while they were supposed to be doing pre-algebra, he had tried to pull her hair. Her reaction had been to pin him to the bed and warned him in a low voice not to do it again. Carter broke up with her that same day.

After that, she dated a boy named Eddie.

That was a disaster in itself. Eddie was rather macho, believing that girls needed to be wearing cute dresses and sucking his cock whenever he asked for it. He had let Olivia straddle him but he never let her top. She was rather happy she never gave the bastard her virginity. He had tried getting her to have sex with him (the closest they were was him trying to finger her while making out in his car) and she broke up with him when he couldn't even get her wet. She had left his car and his last words to her that night had been to call her a frigid bitch.

He also started a nasty rumor. She couldn't even laugh at the stupidity of it. He said she used him to see if she wasn't a lesbian. Olivia knew before going into her relationship with Eddie that she was attracted to both sexes.

The summer of her junior year, she met a girl while in Milan with her parents. A pretty French girl who was vacationing with her family. Elize was her name and Olivia had been very much in love with her. Elize was also the one who helped her tap into her more dominating side. They had gone to some underground clubs, watched other people of their sexual culture.

Their relationship had only turned sexual during one of their games. Elize had begged her to use a strap-on on her. For the first time in her life, Olivia had been embarrassed to admit she had never had sex. Her girlfriend, all pretty fair skin, chocolate brown hair and pretty blue eyes, had stood before her in her naked glory and kissed her as softly and lovingly as she had before she found out.

"My love," she had whispered against her lips. "I still love you. We can wait or I can please you."

Olivia had bitten her lip. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes," cooed Elize. "I want this with you. I want you to take me."

"But I have," Olivia murmured, remembering how she had taken her girlfriend with her hands, with her mouth and with her pussy. She looked into blue eyes. "I just don't know if I can do this."

"We can try again some other time."

A few days later, she met Kurt Hummel while debating her choices. The American boy had been sitting across from her, on the phone with someone named Blaine and a few minutes later she heard him give a heavy sigh and set his phone down. She got up from her table and walked over to him, clearing her throat to catch his attention.

"I don't mean to be rude," she told him. "But I couldn't help but notice you're in a bad mood. Would you like to talk about it?"

Kurt had agreed and the two sat down, drinking their drinks of choice and discussing their issues. Kurt had told her to go for trying something new with Elize, even if it wouldn't happen again. She had taken his advice and her and Elize had been rather happy until she had to leave. She had exchanged emails, Facebook information and other ways of contact with both Kurt and her father told her they would be moving towards the end of her junior year, she had been fine with that.

Lima, Ohio had been rather boring the first few days of her move. Her dad told her to get her car checked early so there wouldn't be any problems. He had recommended a mechanic by the name of Burt Hummel. She had been a bit surprised when she saw Kurt shutting the hood on a RV; grease smudging his cheek and his hair a mess. He was going to hug her but stopped when he said he didn't want to get her dress dirty. He excused himself, telling her he would be back to check up on her car. Olivia waited by her car, leaning on it with her hip and texting her father.

"Burt, you in here? I've got your lunch for today!" called a voice. She looked over her shoulder to see a boy. A very tall boy. He stared down at her with big brown eyes and a blush starting to color his cheeks. "Um...hi...um I'm..."

Olivia couldn't help it, she giggled. The boy reminded her of a puppy, a tall overly excited puppy.

"Finn, did you bring Dad's lunch?" Kurt asked as he walked over to them. So Kurt knew the boy. He rolled his eyes when he saw Finn just staring at Olivia. "Finn Hudson, stop gawking at my friend."

"She's...pretty..." Finn was able to manage. Kurt snorted and walked up, taking the lunch bag he had in his hand and disappeared into the office to see his father. Olivia smiled sweetly at Finn.

"Hello," she greeted. "I'm Olivia."

"Finn."

"Well Finn," she said. "You might want to close your mouth, unless you want flies to land in it."

He shut his mouth and flushed. "You're very pretty."

Olivia felt a bit of a blush crawl up her neck and to her cheeks. After Kurt had come back to check up on her car and announced it was good to go, she moved to leave when Finn stopped her.

"Do you want to get a good tour of Lima?" he asked. She arched an eyebrow at him. "Um...I mean, I can show you around. No hidden plans, just wanna show you a good time."

She had accepted.

Two nights later, they were walking around the mall after a movie. The night before had been a trip to BreadstiX where Olivia had a run in with one of Finn's ex girlfriends. A girl named Quinn, who already did not like Olivia. Finn had been true to his word. He had no hidden plans to try and get in her pants. In fact when she told him she had never slept with a guy, he had respected her for it.

They were sitting at a table, eating ice cream when he got rather quiet. She had paused mid scoop into her rocky road ice cream and saw he was thinking rather hard. She had known for only three days but she knew how he looked when he thought.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"You're very confident," Finn told her. "You handle things so easily."

Olivia laughed. "Oh no dear, I don't handle things easily. I simply control my actions."

Finn blinked. "Why?"

"A dear friend of mine said I prefer to be the one in control. It's why all my past relationships didn't work. They wanted control and I don't submit."

Finn blinked. "Submit?"

She giggled. "I'm sorry Finn, I'm just saying things and you're a bit confused" she paused and then took a bite of her ice cream. "You know how most girls liked boys to do the chasing, the wooing?"

He nodded. Rachel and Quinn had wanted that a lot.

"Or how they like it when the man is in control of them during some activities?"

She watched how he turned pink and couldn't help but giggle. "Yes," he answered.

"I'm not into that." She answered him. "I prefer to be the one in control, but that doesn't mean my partner does not have a say in things. Should something not go the right way, we can sit down and talk them out. Do you understand?"

"So you're like a Dom?" he asked. She blinked in surprise.

"How do you...?"

"I...um...kinda like that stuff," he answered truthfully. "Kurt and I went to a small class before school started up last summer. He had gone to Milan and when he came back, he wanted to explore it more; especially since he and Blaine were on thin ice. I went with him to make sure he was safe. Turns out we were both into it."

Olivia was now very curious. "What role do you see yourself as Finn?"

"Kurt and Madam Alder said I'm a switch," he answered truthfully. "I mean I can be assertive when I want to be. The person I was paired up with was a submissive, so it felt right. But I've always been the one in control and I...I want to just be liberated from that."

"You want to the submissive for a change?" Olivia asked.

"Yes."

She smiled. "I see."

A week later, while out at a theme park with Kurt, she gave him an offer. Be her submissive to see if he liked it. It would be temporary and if he didn't like it, they would part ways. She had been a bit shocked when he picked her up and spun her around before asking her if he could do something he'd wanted to do since he met her. She had agreed.

He had kissed right there and she could remember how he tasted like cookies and cream ice cream.


	4. Safe

Disclaimer: i do not own Glee or its characters. I only own Olivia, whose appearance is based of Jessica Parker Kennedy's portrayal of Max from Black Sails.

No extreme lemons, hell there isn't much of it. I got lazy. But soon though. Soon.

* * *

 _Safe  
_

* * *

"Where is Finn?"

"I have no idea where he is." Kurt answered, never looking up from his notes.

"I'm calling bull on that one. He's your brother, Kurt. I'm pretty sure you know where he is. You live together." Quinn frowned at him. Kurt paused and glanced up at her before looking back at his notes.

" _Step_ -brother." He corrected. "And though we live together, you'll be happy to know that neither of us try to keep tabs on each other unless it's beneficial to our health. However to soothe your soul, he's fine. He and Olivia are taking a day off from studying."

"A day off?"

"Yes, he was getting stressed out. So Olivia decided to skip today." Kurt said and then collected his notes.

"Where are they?" Quinn demanded.

Kurt paused and looked at her. She stilled, the heated look in his eyes was one that told her that she shouldn't have done that. "Let me make this perfectly clear for you, Ms. Fabray. My brother's relationship is simply an A to B relationship between him and Olivia. You are in no way entitled to any time of information regarding them expect these three words: they are happy. Leave him alone, because honestly Olivia is a much better fit for him, emotionally and physiologically, compared to the toxic relationships he had with you and Rachel."

"I understand that you're playing the protective brother I this case, but I need to know where he is." Quinn said, obviously not listening to a word he had said. If she saw the slow blink and Kurt gazing at her like he wanted to kill her, she didn't make note of it. All she cared about was Finn.

"You know what, fine. I'll take you to them." Kurt said and gathered up his things. "Follow me." He called over his shoulder.

She followed behind him.

When they got into his car, she wasn't shocked to see Sam there. He gave a kilowatt smile when he saw Kurt and rushed over to him. She was surprised to see Puck leaning against the Navigator though. He looked rather nervous to be there but he did greet Quinn with a nod.

Sam planted a kiss on Kurt's cheek. "Hey," he greeted with a soft flush of red along his cheeks. Quinn was pretty sure she saw Kurt's cheeks and neck turn red but he played it off.

"We're taking Quinn to see Finn and Livvy as well." Kurt answered.

"She got invited?" Puck asked. He knew Quinn did not like Olivia whatsoever. But if things had lightened up between them than he was proud of her.

"No," Kurt answered. "I'm bringing her so that she can see for herself how happy Finn is."

Sam snickered. "Oh, this is going to be good."

Kurt caressed his cheek. "Come along, dear."

Sam shivered and followed behind him. The others got in the car as well, ready to see what was going on.

.

.

.

.

Puck had always figured his best friend's new girl was a bit of a secret freak.

She owned the space around her. She was quiet, she wasn't a ice cold bitch like he had first thought her to be. He had seen how Olivia acted around Finn, she was warm, she smiled like he was worth it all. So when they pulled up into a motel parking lot, they spotted Olivia's car. Finn was standing outside, awaiting them and smiled when he saw his brother get out of the car.

Kurt was enveloped in a bear hug before he could even close his door. He smiled down at his brother. "Put me down, I need to give you your homework."

Finn pouted. "That can wait. I missed my brother."

Kurt laughed. "You saw me last night."

"But that was too long again."

"Pup, put him down."

Quinn's eyes snapped to Olivia's. She was dressed with her hair down, dark curls falling to her shoulders while she wore a floral sundress. Her feet were bare as she walked across the pavement. Finn put Kurt down and the two embraced.

"Hello darling, how was school?"

"Exhausting. I hope you don't mind, I brought an extra." he turned his eyes on Quinn. "She wouldn't let up."

"It's fine." Olivia said. "Let's get inside, shall we?"

They all walked into the room, a one bedroom with a nice bed. The space was enough for at least six people to squeeze into. Quinn watched as Olivia took a seat on the bed and Finn dropped to his knees in front of her. He took one of her feet in his hands and began to massage it. Olivia gave a smile. Quinn watched as Kurt took a seat in the chair and Sam mimicked Finn, getting on his knees beside him. Puck and Quinn blinked in confusion.

What was going on?

"So why did you guys ditch today?" Puck asked.

"Finn was getting stressed out. He had an anxiety attack last night," Olivia said. "I spend a few hours at his house before I got approval from his mother and father to take him away for the day. He needed a day to relax."

"What did you guys do?" Sam asked.

"We got ice cream." Finn answered with a smile and then placed a kiss on Olivia's ankle. Her shudder was visible to all in the room. He didn't linger at just her shoulder either. He kissed from her ankle up her leg to her kneecap and then back down.

"We also went to see a movie," Olivia said with a soft sigh. Finn's hands moved to her other foot and he massaged it while his lips moved towards her legs. She reached out and flicked his nose. "No."

"But," Finn began to protest but she stopped him.

"I said no," she said once again. "Unless you want to be disobedient?"

Finn's eyes sparked for a second. He released her foot, and while keeping eye contact with her, he let his lips more up her knee and to her thigh. Quinn caught a flash of teeth before he took a bite of her thigh. Olivia's eyes darkened as he moved up her thighs with his lips and teeth, and came close to the hem of her dress when she acted.

Olivia yanked at Finn's hair. The twist of his neck caused Puck to winch at how the small girl had such a grip. "And just what makes you think I'll let you taste me, pup?" she asked.

"Because I'm hungry," Finn said. His eyes landed on Olivia's thighs. "And you always love it when my face is between your legs, Miss."

Quinn blinked. Miss?

Was this some weird teacher-student roleplay?

Puck snickered. "Holy fuck," he whispered. "You're into that shit, dude?"

Quinn turned to Puck. What was he talking about?

Olivia released Finn and slide off the bed. "Well, you're right. You look adorable on your knees. And your tongue does work wonders," she said and walked over to her bag. She went down and opened her bag, reached inside. "But I think you need to reminded that you don't get to touch me like that unless you're given permission."

She pulled out a flogger. Quinn flushed at the sight. Why did Olivia have a flogger? What the hell did she think she was going to do with that?

Kurt spoke. "You carry that around at school?"

"Nope." Olivia answered. "But, I do always keep a belt with me."

Quinn watched as Finn reached and took off his shirt, finally noticing the object around his neck. A black collar, with a ring. He was collared like he was property or an animal.

The hell was going on?

"How many lashes do you think he needs, Kurt?" Olivia asked.

"About ten," Kurt said. "He's only doing it because we're here."

"Ten it is," Olivia nodded. "Up."

Finn arose to his full height and his hands were at his side. "Do you want me to bark?" he asked.

Bark?

"No, sweetheart. A simply I'm sorry Miss, will do just fine." Olivia said with a shrug and then ran the flogger along his back. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Miss."

"You'll say your safeword if it gets too much?"

"Yes, Miss."

Olivia nodded. "Good, and one last thing pup."

"Yes, Miss?" Finn asked and looked over his shoulder.

"I love you." She said as if it was a reminder for later. She reached back, wrapped the flogger around her hand for a second and then let it fly. Finn flinched upon first impact.

"One, I'm sorry Miss." Finn spoke but there was pain in his voice.

She nodded. "Good boy," she cooed and then sent another lash his way. He repeated again, counting to two and apologizing.

Quinn stood there in shock. This is what they did? This was their relationship? It was abuse! She was hitting him for simply kissing her thigh. How could Finn do this to himself? Was he that desperate for love that he would let her hit him? Did Carol know? Did Burt know? Kurt was obviously encouraging this behavior and it looked like Sam was enjoying it as well. She stole a glance at the other two. Sam looked impressed while Kurt had an unreadable expression.

"Ten, I'm sorry Miss." Finn said. Olivia stepped back from his back.

"Kneel." She ordered. He went to his knees and Quinn watched as Olivia set the flogger down on the bed and walked around to Finn. She cupped his cheeks and had him meet her eyes. Her gaze was loving as she stroked his hair. "You did well," she said with a smile. "You were a good boy." she pulled him close, his head resting against her breasts. "My good boy."

"Thank you, Miss." Finn whispered and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Did it hurt?"

"A bit."

"Finn," Olivia sighed. "Don't lie to me. This effects me as well."

"It hurt more than last time." Finn muttered.

Last time?

"You could have said your word. I would have done something else." Olivia said.

Finn cupped her face, his brown eyes warm. "It's okay Livvy," he assured her and kissed her nose. She stilled for a moment as he continued. "You do it because you love me. And you never want to cause me any harm I don't consent to."

"I know." Olivia sighed. "I just..."

Finn kissed the corner of her mouth. "You're my owner, my protector and the one who guards my heart. I gave myself to you, and I know you'll keep me safe."

Olivia blinked, tears in her eyes. "Are you?" she whispered, suddenly feeling small. "Are you safe with me?"

Finn planted a kiss to her lips. "Always. I love you, Olivia."

She choked on a sob before pepper his face with kisses. "I love you too."

Quinn spoke, shatter their moment. "She was abusing you."

Finn glanced at her. "Oh, when did you get here, Quinn?"

Quinn bristled. "I've been here! I watched her hit you!"

Olivia winched and it didn't go unnoticed by her boyfriend.

Finn picked Olivia up and set her on the bed, planting a kiss to her forehead and turned to Quinn. "She didn't abusing me, Quinn. Our relationship is consensual. She does it to help keep me in line."

"Keep you in line!? She whipped you!"

"I like it." Finn snapped. "She knows I do and she knows if it gets too much, I'll say my word and the punishment will end."

"It's how their relationship works, Q." Puck spoke. "Sam and Kurt's is similar, I'm guessing?"

Kurt's smile was gleeful. "He's an adorable little masochist."

Sam's cheek flushed red.

Quinn stared at Finn. "You like this?"

Finn nodded. "I do."

The blonde frowned. "If you like it, why didn't you try it with me or even Rachel?"

"Neither of you would have done it. Your religious beliefs were a strong factor in your life and all you wanted me for was to be popular. Rachel felt having me around would boost her popularity and get her into stardom faster. I understand that you both loved me but I feel like you guys loved the idea of me. Olivia doesn't want me to be popular. She wants me to succeed in life." Finn said.

"We do want you to succeed." Quinn interjected.

"Do you want him to succeed for himself or for your own profit?" Kurt asked. "Do you want to help him and in turn, let him help you for nothing more than to watch each other go and become better people? I mean, I'm sure Olivia loves seeing Finn turn into an adoring submissive, a-what did you call him in our last conversation?" he asked Olivia.

"A sex deprived dog who will start dry-humping me whenever his arousal spikes," she answered. "But he's also my adorable pup who will do anything he can to keep me from sinking too deep into myself."

"We have our demons," Kurt directed at Quinn as he resumed. "Olivia loves him for all that he is and she sees where his weaknesses are. He wants to improve them and she will help him. And she rewards him when he does good. Sometimes it's with sex, other times it's with more affection than she will give."

Finn stepped forward, looking Quinn directly in the eyes. "I'm happy, Quinn." He said and she looked like she was going to speak but he held up a hand, silencing her. "I'm happy with Olivia. She isn't perfect and neither am I, but she makes me happy. That's something I haven't felt in a long time. With you and Rachel, there was always agenda for you guys. Livvy, she doesn't do that. Her only goal is help me."

Quinn frowned. "I would have helped you if you just said something."

Finn shook his head. "That wouldn't have changed anything."

Quinn opened her mouth to speak but Finn left her standing there, walking over to the bed and wrapped Olivia up in his arms. He rested his head on her shoulder, a lazy smile on his face as his thumb rubbed circles around her shoulder. Quinn couldn't believe she was admitting it but Finn was right. He was happy, just holding his girlfriend.

She wanted that. She wanted happiness and she wanted it with Finn.

But she couldn't have it.


End file.
